Aura Borealis
This page, Aura Borealis belongs to the user: Ash Witherspoon! Aura Borealis '(オーロラ: ''Ōrora), is the Goddess of Rainbows, Happiness, Emotions, and responsible for aligning the planets, preventing them from crashing into each other. She has reincarnated since ancient times, and is the little-known wife of Eris, being killed by Saints (Gold), and other Olympian Gods and Goddesses to make Eris easier to kill. Her current reincarnation is Elizabeth Hamilton, a female girl with Greek and Roman ties, being the literal descendant of Aura as well as her current reincarnation. She is underneath a curse to reincarnate as a human for the rest of her days, die saving Eris and be remembered as a fearsome goddess. History Aura Borealis was one of the many Titan Goddesses of the Earth in ancient times, before the Olympians. Unlike, her mother and father she was the size of a normal human. As a further insult against her height, she was ordered to leave her homeplace by her father Kronos. Eventually, she became a patron Goddess of Trading Routes, and one prayed to her to cross safely. After, her parents died, she inherited the earth, but quickly decided to secretly pass it onto Rhea, who then passed it onto Zeus who passed it onto Athena who has protected the earth and humanity ever since. Many Olympians Gods and even a few handful of the female Olympian Goddesses sought her hand. Eris, the Goddess of Discord and Strife was one of the many Olympian Goddesses who sought her hand. Ultimately, she married Eris before her death by poison from her adopted parents. In a fit of rage, they poisoned their adoptive daughter`s food and she died peacefully in her bed, holding Eris`s hand before she passed away. Soon after, Eris erected a statue in her name and has guarded that spot ever since. '''Saint Seiya: The Movie Eris comes to Earth after years of exile, seeking revenge against her enemy, Athena, who had drained all of Eris's life energy, and to take revenge against her fellow Gods and Goddesses for not saving her beloved wife, Aura. She is, however, defeated by the combination of her beloved wife`s voice calling out to her and Pegasus Seiya, who uses the golden arrow of the Sagittarius Gold Cloth to stop the chaotic goddess. Saint Seiya: Saintia Shou She is reincarnated as Elizabeth Hamilton, a kind, loving and caring Brooklyn City High School girl, who hails from the United States of America. However, when she gets a chance to study abroad, Elizabeth chooses Greece unknowing of the dangers that come with studying abroad. She is quickly assaulted by several Gold Saints, and is unable to protect herself, unaware of the danger she is in, she calls out for Maya her best friend for help. Maya quickly runs in to protect her but she dies from being stabbed, that event causes Elizabeth to fully awaken and bring down judgment as well as revealing her true identity as the wife of Eris. Equuleus Shōko and Sasori Kido (Athena) are aware that Eris may kill them for this plan, but Elizabeth is highly uncomfortable believing that it is her duty to stop her beloved from destroying Athena. Later, the Gold Saints appear once more Category:Gods Category:Goddess Category:Ash Witherspoon